Annoying tendencies
by Midori With Envy
Summary: Ritsu and Mio get in a fight, problems ensue. Will they be able to overcome it? and why is Ritsu acting like that? yuri and OoC-ness, You have been warned. please R&R! RitsuxMio COMPLETE :D!
1. problems

**Disclaimer: seriously, I wouldn't be writing this if I owned K-ON! **

**You would be watching it on your t.v. people!**

First story warning! -- that's my excuse

**RitsuxMio**

**Yuri and OoC-ness**

I'm new to writing(-- excuse!) My native language is not english (excuse! ← DAMMIT)

so please don't flame me if you don't like it... it's not like I'm making you read it! ...hehe

now read this bunch of random letters that are not subliminal messages :D **DAERDAERDAERDAERDAER**

anyway R&R please make sure to notify me if you find spelling mistakes or stuff like that :)

I'd like to get better at writing... enjoy! ← maybe xD

* * *

"**annoying tendencies"**

It was a nice day, bright and sunny, the sky was clear.

The bell rung. Classes had ended, which meant, it was time for club activities.

Ritsu sped towards the light music club, unlocked the door, and sat down at the usual table as she waited for the others to arrive.

Mio opened the door with a serious look on her face. She looked around and saw Ritsu sitting at the table.

"Hey," Mio said as she sat down.

"Well hello there, Mio-chuan!" Ritsu said with a grin.

Mio frowned; she looked mad, much to Ritsu's satisfaction. She thought Mio looked cute when she was angry.

"Stop calling me that!" Mio spat at Ritsu. She was just so annoying some times, like a little kid.

"Why so serious?" said Ritsu teasingly. She knew she was making Mio mad, but it was worth it. She was so... moe. _"Dammit! Now I sound like one of those weird fanboys" _

"Oh shut up!" the dark haired girl said

The door opened once again revealing Tsumugi, Yui and Azusa. Tsumugi smiled warmly as she headed towards the table, Azusa did the same.

"Yo!" voiced Yui.

The other girls stared at her in disbelief, "Hey, What's with the gangsta attitude yoo-ee?" Ritsu said mimicking Yui.

"Fo' shizzle!"

The rest of the club members sweatdropped, "Umm... Yui-senpai do you even know what that means?" Azusa asked curiously.

"Well...no," Yui said enthusiastically, "But I heard some guys say it when I was heading to school this morning!" she admitted.

Tsumugi shrugged of the little 'incident' and proceeded to speak, "Ok then...how about we practice one of the new songs?"

"But what about the tea a-and the cake!?" Yui asked

"It can wait" Mio replied. The girls muttered a few "aww's" and headed towards their respective instruments.

"are you ready?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yup" Azusa replied casually as she looked at Ritsu and nodded in approval.

"Here we go then," She raised her drumsticks, "one, two, three, four!" She said loudly.

Yui began playing the intro solo and then the rest of the band started playing.

* * *

Azusa played the last notes and the song ended.

Tsumugi clapped lightly "Well that came out nicely"

"Yeah," Mio agreed, "But you speed up too much Ritsu!" She spat at the drummer as she put her bass down.

Ritsu took it as an offense because of the way Mio had said it, "Well maybe you should play the drums Mio-_chuan_" She said walking away from her drumset and towards Mio.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Mio shouted at Ritsu.

The rest of the girls just stood there with confused looks on their faces, after all, Mio and Ritsu were best friends.

"Well, I wouldn't do it if you weren't so rude!" Ritsu replied with an angry look on her face.

"Oh give me a break Ritsu! You would do it anyway because you're just an annoying idiot!" Mio said, as she pushed the drummer away from her.

Just before the fight erupted Tsumugi, Yui and Azusa intervened. Tsumugi was holding Mio, and Yui and Azusa were holding Ritsu.

"Let me go!" Ritsu struggled. They were not letting this go any further, "We won't let you guys go until you calm down" Yui told them. That made Mio angry, and Ritsu ,of course, wasn't any happier.

"fine then." Ritsu got frustrated, they still hadn't let her go, "would you please stop now?" She asked.

"How can we know you're not going to lunge yourself at Mio?" Azusa asked skeptically. She couldn't trust Ritsu, maybe she was planning something. She looked at Ritsu in the eyes, she saw anger, or did she? No... she looked hurt, yes, hurt. But why? Was it because of the things Mio said? Azusa was curious, like a cat... no! She hit herself mentally for going off topic, _"what could it be?" _She pondered.

"I-I promise" Ritsu said. Then it clicked. She wouldn't hurt Mio ,no , she would _never _hurt Mio. Azusa turned to Yui, "it's ok now" Yui just nodded and let Ritsu go.

Seeing this Tsumugi released the other girl. Mio turned to face Ritsu and shot her a scornful look, "idiot" Mio muttered. She still looked mad, but, she had a reason. She was having a bad day, and she'd had enough of Ritsu's constant teasing.

"Mio I-I'm sorry!" Ritsu said with a hint of sadness in her voice. she was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

This caught Mio of guard, it made her feel guilty for a moment, but she was too proud. There was no way she would forgive her! At least not now, she needed time. If she forgave Ritsu now she'd surely keep on teasing her, "Ritsu not now"

Ritsu looked at Mio, tears were threatening to fall "I-It's okay, I understand," Ritsu silently grabbed her bag and headed towards the door "I-I'm leaving for today, you can finish practicing if you want. Just make sure you lock the door" She said as she left the clubroom

Mio stood there shocked. What had she done? Was she that harsh on Ritsu? She never left practice early. The only time she had wasbecause she was sick. Mio began feeling worried about her friend. What if she wasn't feeling well? _"I shouldn't have said that..."_

"Mio-chan?" Yui said, But Mio didn't seem to be listening, "Mio-chan!" Yui grabbed Mio by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"Yui stop" Azusa said clearly. Yui abruptly stopped shaking her band-mate and took a few steps back.

Mio stood still, "What have I done?" She muttered. She had to fix this. She had to clean up this mess, "R-Ritsu?" of course, no one answered, "Ritsu!? W-wait!" She had to find Ritsu!

The rest of the club members stood in awe as they saw Mio speed towards the door and out of the classroom.

"S-Should we follow them?" Yui asked hesitatingly

"No, they have to fix this by themselves" Tsumugi replied quietly.

* * *

**(A/N)**chapter 2 will be up soon... probably hehe.

Please let me know what you think

Ritsu: I'm pretty sure it's crappy

Tracy (-- That's me :D) GOD DAMMIT! shut up will you D:

Ritsu: CABBAGE!

Tracy: gee, now I know why Mio hates you so much.

Ritsu: She Doesn't hate me! haven't you read the story?!

Tracy: well then, if you read it, it can't be that crappy. can it?

Ritsu: well not if i'm in it *grin*

Mio: look a my big ego! *sarcasm* Anyway, SHUT UP YOU TWO!

and thank you for reading! *smile*

Ritsu&Tracy: SHE'S BIPOLAR O__O!


	2. My idiot

Hey there! if you're reading this it means your were able to keep up with my terrible writing, therefore I love you :D... maybe.

Anyway, I'm going to try to be more descriptive, so expect something better this time!

Also look out for spelling mistakes and stuff, notify me and I'll make sure to fix it.

Help me become a better writer through criticism, I'll appreciate it!

* * *

**My idiot**

Mio ran along the school corridors hastily, the strands of her long dark hair flowing with the wind. She didn't care who or what, nothing was going to stop her. People were pushed out of the way, even a few 'hey's' were heard. She didn't mind, it wasn't important, she didn't want to lose time on something stupid. Her eyes shifted from one side to another, trying to catch a glimpse of Ritsu's light brown hair, however, she didn't seem to be anywhere nearby, at least not at school.

She decided to try at Ritsu's house, she would probably be home by now, "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Mio wondered out loud. She ran as fast as she could, heading towards Ritsu's house. To Mio getting there was a piece of cake, for she had been there too many times, she could almost get there blindfolded.

She could finally see the house. She started slowing her pace, her legs aching from all the running. She felt like she had run a marathon, her breath becoming deeper with every step she took. As she got closer, Mio realized she didn't know what she was going to say to her friend. She kept on walking, and stopped once she reached the drummer's house.

"_What if she's angry and she doesn't want to talk to me?" _Mio hesitated for a second, thinking of all the different things that could happen, _"What if she doesn't want to see me again?"_ she stood in front of her friend's house, meditating on how Ritsu might react.

but then it hit her. Ritsu wasn't like that, she was a good friend. Even if she was constantly picking on her, she had never let Mio down. She was strong, she was always willing to help, and she always had a big smile on her face. Those were some of the things that Mio loved about her. A blush crept onto Mio's face as she thought of that, _"L-l-love!? I can't think of her that way! I don't like her that way... do I?"_

"Mio? Is that you?"

Mio quickly snapped out of her 'trance' and looked at the person who had called her name. Light brown hair and brown eyes "H-hey..."

"Are you looking for Ritsu?" Ritsu's little brother asked curiously (**A/N:** heh, I gotcha there, didn't I ?)

"Uh... Yeah, is she home?" Mio answered casually. He looked a lot like Ritsu, they could almost be twins... well except for the fact that he was younger, and he was a boy.

"Nope, aren't you supposed to have club activities today?" He seemed to suspect something. After all why was Mio there anyway? And why wasn't Ritsu with her?

"Uhh.... well...We... O-One of our members wasn't feeling right!" Mio started to feel nervous. She didn't want him to find out, besides if she wasn't home, where was she!?

"Anyway, I have to find her. See ya!" Mio was in a hurry after all. She began sprinting towards the only other place she thought Ritsu could be at.

"Wait!" She heard a distant voice, "Good Luck!" It was Ritsu's brother, his face held a very familiar grin, _"after all, they're siblings." _Mio smiled back at him, turned around, and ran towards what she thought would be her final destination.

* * *

Ritsu sat at the base of a big oak tree. She was at the park, it was a big part of her childhood. She used to play there with Mio when they were kids. They spent a lot of time at that park, sometimes they stayed there playing until the sun set, playing beneath that same oak tree. Mio and Ritsu were inseparable.

"_I miss those days, we used to be so carefree," _Ritsu thought to herself as she remembered her childhood, "but now everything has changed..." She said softly.

"What has changed?" A voice asked demandingly.

Ritsu's eyes widened, "M-Mio?!" She was shocked, she couldn't move, and she was almost hyperventilating, "Wh-what are you doing here?" She couldn't look at Mio in the eyes. It made her remember the hate she had seen in them, and the pain she had felt when she noticed it, "I thought you hated me..."

A few moments passed, but to Ritsu it seemed an eternity. She could fell tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered what Mio had said to her.

Mio stood in front of Ritsu as she saw her sitting there motionless. Neither of the girls made a noise, they could hear the sound of the leaves rustling.

"But I don't blame you," Ritsu couldn't take it anymore, tears began to stream freely down her face, "Because you're right I'm just an idiot, I only cause you trou-"

"Shut up!" Ritsu was interrupted by an upset Mio, and next thing you know, Mio was hugging Ritsu. There was another moment of silence, but Mio decided it was time to talk, "Never say that again." an evident blush appeared on both of the girl's faces, "You're great person, a great drummer, a great sister, a great daughter, but most of all," Mio continued, "You're an amazing friend." Mio stopped for a second to take a deep breath, "You're always so happy and carefree, I really admire that. I've always thought nothing could bring you down..." Mio looked deep into Ritsu's eyes. Her tears has stopped, she looked surprised.

"Maybe this time I'll just have to bring you down with me." Ritsu said as her lips crashed into Mio's in a short but passionate kiss.

Mio's brain was on hold, "R-Ritsu..."

"I'm sorry, I should've asked you first," Ritsu said nervously, clearly regretting what she had done.

"No! I mean, It's okay... I-I liked it..." Mio was now blushing madly.

"R-Really!?" Ritsu couldn't believe it, _"could this mean she likes me back?"_

Mio just nodded, she couldn't find the words to describe the happiness she felt.

"Mio-chuan~ you're such a pervert" Ritsu grinned, she was clearly as happy as Mio.

"Way to ruin the moment there!" Mio exclaimed. That last comment earned Ritsu a hit in the head, "You really are an annoying idiot," she continued, "But you're my annoying idiot" Mio finished as she embraced Ritsu.

"I love you Mio" Ritsu said happily as she rested her head against Mio's shoulder

"I love you too" Mio said as she leaned in for another kiss.

And so they sat there, beneath that same oak tree.

* * *

Three girls were hidden in some bushes nearby.

"Mugi-chan, I thought you said we shouldn't follow them!" the light music club's airhead, Yui asked.

"Shhh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Tsumugi was holding a pair of magazines, she liked to call them 'yuri googles'

"Mugi-senpai I-I don't think it's polite to spy on people, besides shouldn't we be practicing!?" Azusa pointed out.

"Be quiet azu-nyan! They're going to hear us!" Yui said loudly.

Tsumugi continued watching, often squealing, which made Azusa sweat drop... for the umptenth time.

"Hey Mio," someone in the distance said. Tsumugi identified it as Ritsu.

"What?" Mio replied.

"Did those bushes just squeal?" A confused Ritsu asked.

"Mugi-chan I think they hea-"

"ABORT MISSION!"

**The End**

* * *

Heyheyhey it's tray!...cy.. tracy! Or was it fat albert?

OK sorry for the lame jokes xD I'm such a bad comedian

Mio: Don't worry, your just about as bad as Ritsu.

Tracy&Ritsu: HEY :O!

Yui: Why don't we ever get to talk D:?

Tracy: Because when you talk, weird stuff happens.

Yui: YOU'RE EVIL! D:!!!!!11!!11uno!!!

Azusa: * sweat drop*

Tracy: Stop sweat drop-ing GOD DAMMIT and Mugi-chan stop giggling the story is over :O

Ritsu: 'bout time :D

Tracy:... thank you for reading please review if you liked the story ^__^'


End file.
